Talk:Call of Duty: Black Ops
If another Modern Warfare is being made they should include the SA80 and XM8 Call of Duty 7 is being developed by Treyarch. It will be set during the Vietnam War, and will release in November of 2010, a full 12 months after Modern Warfare 2. Name change. I'm thinking we should change the article's name to Call of Duty 7 (Working Title), just because the only thing we know about it is the number and if I remember correctly they (IW and Treyarch) said that they aren't going to put numbers in the titles any more. Just a thought. Lotsi 01:22, January 16, 2010 (UTC) I think they should place more call of duty games as modern warfare. You get the best guns and it's just cooler to have it in modern times. True, but I think when a new cod game is announced, it will always have a number to it until a title is released. Personally, I think it will be called... Call of Duty: Vietnam 02:03, January 16, 2010 (UTC) And there's never been a CoD5 or 6 so... -Alien Rifle Competition Call of Duty 7 might have some competition with another first person shooter. A new medal of honor game (3 years in the making) will be coming out at around the same time cod7 does. They have decided to drop the ww2 setting and head for "Modern Warfare". The fact that its modern and cod7 isn't might have a negative impacy towards cod7..only time will tell 03:31, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Any news about that medal of honor game? Pixy132 04:19, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Everyone wants to go "Modern Warfare" but if IW and Treyarch play their cards right, I believe they could beat the new Medal of Honor by sheer fan base from MW2. 182crazyking 07:54, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Medal of honour's new face looks very actionesque much like its earlier stuff. To be set in modern day afghanistan and to announce usable vehicles such as quads bikes humvees etc seems too much of an action genre I think Vietnam offers a much darker more serious game much like WaW. The zombies should return possibly the most innovative new addition to the CoD series.Timmyctc 22:06, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Secondhand Warfare? The biggest question on my lips at the moment is: will CoD7 give us the shaft again? If you got MW2 and played CoDWaW, you were probably dissapointed by the bonus content (just a tiny side museum level!), the idiotic mulitplayer matchmaking, and PC users were very annoyed by the lack of cheat menu and console (which completely diminished the drive to collect intel computers). If IW and Treyarch got one peice of intel from MW2, it would be not to make such bare-bones gameplay. I hope that Vietnam will be more like the trenches of WWII in WaW and not the tedious urban runs from MW2. At least in WaW we got to USE the intelDeath Cards we got. 182crazyking 08:07, January 16, 2010 (UTC) vietnam will be too cod4 think about it, in 'nam there were Ak's, RPG's, RPD's, M16's, M60's, possibly AK74's, M14's(hopefully in a fully automatic mode), M21's, M40's(in a wooden furniture variant), dragunovs, r700's, m1911's etc :How could the AK74 be in a Vietnam game? Epoch fail. Imrlybord7 00:13, January 17, 2010 (UTC) the age is in the name(AK 1947) it has been the centre of every battle in the world since it was made available to world markets I was hoping for a sequel to MW2. Oh well. there is also the possibility of bazookas,etc The bazooka was replaced by the L.A.W. in I think...1952? Im not trying to put your thought down or anything, but everything will be different in a way. Slowrider7 15:31, January 16, 2010 (UTC) :Vietnam was expected, you have to say. I'm not a fan of Treyarch games, but because it's the Vietnam war, I am hoping for some great stealth missions and I really hope the story mode is something to play for, unlike the short ones in Modern Warfare 2. We all know the epic battles, and a good 8-10 hour story mode will make me happy enough. The multiplayer doesn't seem as much anticipated for me. 16:30, January 16, 2010 (UTC) I don't think that Vietnam will be "too CoD4", like you said. Basically we're going to see some older versions of weapons that were in the Modern Warfare series like the M16A1 and the AK-47. I think a reason Treyarch chose Vietnam is because the American campaign in WaW was praised and the Americans fighting in Vietnam experienced similar warfare in Nam as they did in Japan.LITE992 17:29, January 16, 2010 (UTC) they never confimed its in viatam war there was even speculation that it would just be pure zombies so get this page deleted ak 47 in cod 4 is the same version used in nam the bazooka was present, in a larger caliber January 16, 2010 Well too the guy hoping for a MW2 sequel, it's coming just in 2011. If you didn't understand even after being on this forum IW are the developers of the Modern Warfare Franchise and Activision has a little deal going between them and Treyarch. You see I find it silly too explain something so obvious but IW makes all the good games that kinda bring new things into the franchise while Treyarch takes what IW incorporated and puts a new setting and whole war over it. I'm not saying its a bad thing I actually like it. So the reason for no MW3 right away is because of the normal obvious flow of CoD games. Vietnam'll be amazing and will definetly hold me over till MW3. I'll probably go back and fourth too MW2 and Cod:7 just too keep me satisfied. call of duty 7! apparently they aernt bringing cod 7 out for ps3 does anyone if this is true Sign your posts. It's fake obviously, why would Treyarch disregard such a huge market. Doc.Richtofen 19:30, January 16, 2010 (UTC) :I jsut want a PC version. ;_; Darkman 4 21:05, January 16, 2010 (UTC) could it go in another direction? could CoD 7 possibly take a 'halo style' turn and have an RTS or even stealth style gameplay? if it did what would you think? would it be as popular? also could it be set from the point of the vietcong? or both sides? e.g fight a battle as vietcong, replay it from the american side and have your allies die in the way you killed them as vietcong, it would have a great twist on the run n gun style of CoD, maybe retreating for once. Calool 00:56, January 17, 2010 (UTC)caloolCalool 00:56, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Weapon Probabilities Well, looking at that time period, there will most definitely be the M79 and M60, as there was one in each squad. There will probably be M16A1s, Ithaca 37s, and M21s. Anyone else know any? - [[User talk:EightOhEight|''T'']] 01:58, January 17, 2010 (UTC)